Pyramid of Azazel
Pyramid of Azazel or Azazel's Pyramid, sometimes also known as the Temple of Azazel, is located within the Dark Side of Orinion in the planet Orinion. It's most known room inside of it is Azazel's Chamber in which the final battle with Azazel himself takes place. Info This ancient pyramid was originally another temple built for the worship of the Egyptian Diamond God Azazel. It was constructed alongside the Bridge of Immortality in the Dark Side of Orinion after his great battle with the Earth's gods Raiden, Fujin and Orak millions of years ago. It stood as the reminder of Azazel's reign as supreme master of Orinion. The Fabletown community's mayor Ichabod Crane, was also a servant of Azazel, serving the will of their lord and master well. Inside the Pyramids' grand halls and secret chambers are statues of Azazel embedded in the walls. The platforms of the pyramid's elevators are inscribed with the yin yang symbol on them. And written on the walls of the stronghold are each three symbols in the temple: one is the iconic symbol of the Baphomet - the Pentagram with goat's head, and the other is the symbol of ten circles each connected by a line (the Sephirot) and the last is a yin-yang-like symbol with four swirling tear drops (the Manji). On the upper level lies the main chamber where the vile Demon Azazel sits on his jewel-made, shiny throne, waiting for reports from his mayor Ichabod Crane. At the apex of the Pyramid of Azazel lies a strange blinding light which shines dimly and darkly over all of the Orinion. Tekken Jin Kazama fought his way through the Bridge of Immortality and made it into the Pyramid of Azazel during his quest to destroy the Rectifier of All Things, Azazel himself. He battled the Fabletown members who protected the Pyramid by Azazel's orders, and then faced off against Crane's five top assassins and collected their emerald crystal-like keys, which are called "Pyramid Crystals" along the way. Yet Kazama showed Gwen mercy and let her live for there was something different about her, like she was from another planet of sorts. After his fight with them, Jin used the power of the crystals and transported himself to the upper level of the pyramid where the mayor Ichabod faking Crane was waiting. But Kazama was worried that he would be no match as Crane said: There is no way in Hell you have a chance against Azazel, no chance at all against our Master. Then the battle between the Japanese warrior and the cowardly mayor begun. Gwen suddenly appeared out of nowhere and stepped into the fight, she attacked the scared mayor and helped defeat him. She saved Jin's trouble. But at the cost of her betrayal, she was struck and knocked out by a beam of dark energy that came from Crane's pistol he had with himself just in case. Crane escaped the chamber soon after. But from the background a big glowing figure slowly emerged, Jin recognised the figure: it was none other than the malevolent Diamond God Azazel himself. He fought the dark god inside his own pyramidal temple but Jin was no match for him. A portal to Earth was then opened, and Kazama along with Gwen quickly jumped into the vortex escaping the wrath of Azazel. Though Jin has failed his mission, he saved Gwen from Azazel's control and was happy with what he did. Years later when Kotal Kahn became Outworld's new ruler, Azazel somehow summoned Kotal through his crystal ball into his Pyramid, into his chamber. He explains that he wishes not to fight, but to just have a little chat and tells Kotal that his father Zeus is among the gods responsible for him being such a monster and a merciless ruler of Orinion. Kotal insists that Azazel deserved worse for attacking his superiors and getting into the way of their plans. Azazel declares that it is too late for Kotal to do anything and that with the Zeus dead and out of the way, he threatened that he he will take his place as the ruler of Outworld, and that he can already feel his power revitalised. He then uses his dark magic to throw Kotal back into Outworld and promises he will conquer Outworld in year 2038 and take it over once and for all. Symbols There are 4 among the 5 iconic symbols (including the yin yang) inscribed within the Temple of Azazel. The first image is a low-relief image of the praying Diamond God Master Azazel himself. The second is the icon of the Pentagram, which is in fact Baphomet's symbol. The third is the Manji symbol that is even often used in Taoism and it is close to other similar images in Hinduism and Buddhism. The fourth and final symbol is the upside down cross, which is actually a mockery to Christianity. Category:Locations Category:Gods' Creations Category:! Category:Scary! Category:Satanism Category:Temples